Katy Perry
Katy Perry is an American singer, songwriter, businesswoman, actress, and television judge. Career Perry signed with Red Hill Records and recorded her debut album, a gospel record titled Katy Hudson, which was released on March 6, 2001. One of the Boys, released on June 17, 2008, garnered mixed critical reviews and reached number nine on the US Billboard 200. The album went on to sell 7 million copies worldwide. On July 22, 2009, Perry recorded a live album titled MTV Unplugged, which featured acoustic performances of five tracks from One of the Boys as well as one new song, "Brick by Brick", and a cover of Fountains of Wayne's "Hackensack". Released on August 24, 2010, Teenage Dream debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, and received mixed reviews from music critics. It has since sold 6 million copies worldwide. She made her film debut in the 3D family motion picture The Smurfs as Smurfette on July 29, 2011. The film was a financial success worldwide. On July 5, 2012, Perry's autobiographical documentary Katy Perry: Part of Me was released to theaters through Paramount Pictures.The film received positive reviews and grossed $32.7 million worldwide at the box office. Prism was released on October 18, 2013, and has sold 4 million copies as of August 2015. It received favorable reviews from critics and debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 chart. On June 17, 2014, Perry announced that she had founded her own record label under Capitol Records, titled Metamorphosis Music. Ferras was the first artist to get signed to her label, and Perry served as an executive producer on his self-titled EP. She also recorded a duet with him on the EP, titled "Legends Never Die". The label was later renamed Unsub Records. Outside of her music career, Perry reprised her role as Smurfette in The Smurfs 2, which was released in theaters on July 31, 2013.177 Like its predecessor, The Smurfs 2 was a financial success. In March 2015, she appeared in Brand: A Second Coming, a documentary following her ex-husband Russell Brand's transition from comedy work to activism, and released a concert film titled Katy Perry: The Prismatic World Tour through Epix, which took place during her tour of the same name. Perry released a mobile app titled Katy Perry Pop in December 2015 through Glu Mobile where her character helps players become famous musicians. Witness, was released on June 9, 2017 to mixed reviews, and debuted at number one in the United States. Outside of recording music, Perry appeared as herself in the film Zoolander 2, which was released in February 2016. Perry was signed for a $25-million salary to serve as a judge on ABC's revival of American Idol, which premiered in March 2018. Work with Halsey Katy Perry was originally supposed to feature on Strangers instead of Lauren Jauregui, but Halsey said no because she wanted an LGBT girl to sing on the track. Katy ended up featuring with Halsey on the Lil Dicky track 'Earth'. Category:Singers Category:People Category:Songwriters